


Big Bad Wolf? More like Tiny Cute Cub.

by Lindirwi



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bad Puns, Fights, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindirwi/pseuds/Lindirwi
Summary: This takes place after the game and with the Bigby being bad. (E.g. ripping grens arm off, killing the crooked man at the factory all the bad choses and all that fun stuff) Bigbys wolf side is more active and he is being a dick to everybody snow, woody and Greenleaf decide to do something about it.Want to see what the three came up with? Read to find out!





	1. Calm down old boy. Its going to be alright I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this at 12 something and I finished at quarter to 3... I really need to sleep. 
> 
> I looked and looked for the life of me but i never could find a book where Woody takes care of Bigby or even one of where Bigby gets turned into a cub. So I decided to make it myself and since I just managed to get my brother into the game I managed to suck myself right back into it as well. So why not? Anyways I hope you enjoy... also please dont be to harsh on me as this is the first book I've made.

**_The business office: afternoon_ **

Bigby walks out of his office and into the hall where he passes a long ass line of people. He passes Gren who flips him of and mumbles "Son of a bitch can't even wait in a line like a good little doggy." Bigby sharply turned to face gren and grabbed him by the neck and punched him square in the face " Dont call me dog; and I dont need to wait in the line so why should I waste my time standing with you idiots?" Befor gren could say anything Bigby walked into the office and slammed the door getting Snows attention "AAH BIGBY WHT THE HECK?!" Snow yelled and dropped the phone befor picking it back up and apologized then yelled over her shoulder for Bufkin to continue the phone call. bigby looks at snow in the eye and snow looks away. "Gren was being a idiot. Anyways do you have paperwork for me or are you just going to sit there scared of me?" "Uh... yeah there is some in the 2nd filing cabinets 4th drawer down. And there is some complaints on the corner of the desk if you want..." bigby rolls his eye and goes to grab the paperwork and the complaints. He hears Bufkin telling snow something about Greenleaf is on her way and snow saying thanks. Bigby cant help but wonder why snow wants Greenleaf down here. Doesn't she have enough people as it is seeing her? Oh well not his problem. Just as Bigby is about to grab the handle of the door it swings open sending Bigby a few steps back. Woody and Greenleaf come running in and Woody closes the door and locks it. Bigby raises an eyebrow and looks at the two of them "hey.. why the fuck did you lock the door and move so I can leave. Thanks" snow get up from her desk and goes behind Bigby he turned to face he and next thing he know  woody grabs him and Greenleaf pours something in his head. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING?!" Bigby is about to go into the first of his wolf forms when out of nowhere his body is consumed by pain "AAHHH WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO ME?!" he just hears Snow crying saying she's sorry and woody trying to calm him and saying it ok. Bufkin calling Swineheart and Greenleaf leaving saying it will take a good month to make a potion to reverse whatever she did to him. Soon despite not wanting to and agents all his pride he started to cry because of how much pain he was in. Woody just kept whispering things like "it's ok. It will end soon. Your pain will be over soon. Calm down old boy. Your going to be alright. I promise." Frankly Bigby was suppressed he was able to understand that much through his screaming and crying and the pounding pain in his head. Not to long later probably a good 2 minutes but felt like hours to Bigby he was turned back into a cub (he is in his wolf form) and was still crying with woody on the ground with him still trying to help with at least some of his pain. There was a knock on the door and Bufkin answered it. Dr. Swineheart came in and set his equipment down he grabbed a needle and gently grabbed bigby and started to check his pulse and his breathing to make sure everything was working properly. After about a minute he was able to tell them all that Bigby will be alright and even that he is about 10 months old now. Bigby didnt care about any of that right now he just wanted the pain to stop. He was still howling in pain. Dr. Swineheart was gently petting bigby trying to calm him down at least a little bit. "Shh it's ok bigby. Your going to be alright. I'm going to give you this and it will make you very tired but it will take your pain away." Swineheart was still petting Bigby as he picked him up and placed bigby on his lap. He grabbed a little bit of bigbys scruff and put the needle in getting only a tiny wimper from bigby Swineheart put the serum into Bigby and slowly his crying stopped. Swineheart put Bigby down and Bigby tryed to walk but it was like watching a drunk puppy. Woody and Snow laughed quietly and Woody picked up Bigby and placed him on Snows desk. The three adults where talking and Woody was leaning on Snows desk. "Well he is in his cub body but will have his adult mind.. once he snaps out of the shock of what happened and the drug I used to get rid of his pain wears off but we will need to get him to someone apartment without anybody seeing him whether that be mundies or any other fable." Swineheart said as he finished packing up his stuff. As he is about to leave he turns to look at woody "I'm thinking that woody might have to be the one that takes him.. Bigby is asleep on his hand after all." And with that Swineheart leave to head back to his hospital. Snow and Woody look down on the desk where Bigby is to see that he is using woody's hand as a pillow as well as to keep his little paws warm. "Awwe see that is just cute... *sigh* I just cant help but worry about what he is going to be like when he wakes up. I can tell you now he isn't going to be happy and that is an understatement." Snow said still looking at the sleeping cub. "Ok well I might as well attempt to get him wrapped up in my sweater so he stays warm well also out of sight. I'll call you when I get to my place." Woody said as he tryed to free his hand from Bigby to wrap the cub in his sweater. "Good luck woody. And please do I dont want anything bad happen to you or Bigby.. although Aunty Greenleaf did say that though he will have his adult mind he will still have a lot of his habits and personality that he did when he was a cub. If that helps you any. It might just make it harder but try and use that to your advantage." Snow said as she is now trying to tidy up the Wolf fur and the giant mess of papers that has taken over her desk. "Thanks I hope that makes it easier..." wood said as he has somehow successfully managed  to get to Bigby wrapped up in his sweater without waking him up as he heads out the door and calls for a taxi to drive to his place. Only thing woody has to worry about right now is 1. Bigby waking up and 2. Toad seeing Bigby or any other Fable for that matter... He still has a lot to worry about. And this is just the beginning. 

A drawing I made of a cub Bigby sleeping on Woodys hand. I'm not the best artist but I think it turned out ok.

 <https://lindirwi423.tumblr.com/post/176701098962/cub-bigby-sleeping-on-woodys-hand>


	2. Confused and scared.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bigby wakes up somewhere doesn't know how he got there.

_**Woodys appartment: sometime past 11** _

Woody was sitting In a chair at his still torn up and destroyed apartment. Bigby is set down beside Woody and is laying in the sweater that has come undone from around his small  _ ~~soft~~_ body. Woody can only assume that Bigby is dreaming about running around by the slight twitching of his back lag and the moving of his front paw. Woody has no idea how long he has been staring but when Bigby starts to slowly wake up he knows it's been a while. 

Bigby raises his head eyes and mind still swimming with sleep. He looks around a little bit and sees a figure of a man in front of him. A figure of a man that is much MUCH taller then him at the moment and he starts to freak out. No one has ever been THAT much taller then him and he has no idea how to handle it. The only thing he can think of is to jump off the sofa and  ~~run~~  look around  and see if he recognize the place or just find a way to escape and work his way back to the business office. So that is what he does. Or rather trys to do... just as Bigby is about to jump off the sofa and make a run for it two large hands grab him and pick him up holding him so he can see the guys face and look eye to eye with him.  After the shock of being picked up went away he was looking and scanning the person. Woody. Woody was holding him up as if he was the cutest thing he has ever seen; and Bigby does not like it. After his sorry attempt to talk only to find out he cant right now as his body is betraying him. he growled to Woody and nodded his head towards the floor. He doesn't know where he is still. The room is unfamiliar to his cub mind and he wanted to go. Go back to the woods; a place he knew. He wanted winter wolf  _is mom_ but he knows that isn't possible. She's  ** _dead_** a fact that he has accepted or so he thought he did. Maby just shoving it into the back of his mind and bottling up how he feels isn't that good of a way to deal with things even if he is a wolf. And just bottling up all sadness, scared and even some happiness ( _it's a strange emotion that he isn't used to so he will hide it.)_ and just letting it all come out rage just isn't a smart idea. 

Woody understood what Bigby was trying to say and set him down. Almost. Not befor he placed a mirror and a few other things in front of the giant hole in his wall and covered any small cracks that Bigby would be able to squeeze through. Once that was all done - _much to Bigbys demise-_ then he put the wolf down. And the second his paws made contact with the floor he started running trying to find out where he is. Woody was shocked to say the least when he realized that he wasn't just being puppy like and running around for fun but rather because he was scared - _he could tell by the way Bigbys tail and ears where down but his fur was puffed up-_ So he decided to try and find a way to calm him down. He picked up Bigby when the wolf was about to run passed his feet and sat on the sofa. Woody placed Bigby on his lap and started to pet him well just saying that he is fine and how he is in Woodys appartment a place hes been to a lot. 

Bigby was having a fight within his mind Adult vs Cub. Adult wanting to just jump off, puff out his chest and growl and act strong even when he feels the complete opposite. He did that with his fight with bloody Mary why won't it work with this? Meanwhile the Cub was wanting nothing more then to cuddle into the hand that was slowly Wrecking through his fur and accept the comfort that he was offerd. Bugby was mad at himself for taking so long to choose. He didnt want to be treated like a little puppy but be also wanted comfort in this very confusing  ~~and scary~~ situation. Sighing through his nose he accepted defeat and threw away his pride for just this situation and he slowly moved up so he was huddled as close as he could get to Woody with his head resting on Woodys palm. Slowly Bigby started to cry and wimper as he tryed to warm his way somehow closer to his ~~love~~ friend "what's wrong Bigby? What's making you so sad and scared?" Bigby looked up at woody then looked down again as if he was ashamed to be seen like this. Woody thinks he probably is. "this whole situation is...scary...... and I just want to see my mother. Even though she's dead and I don't know why that makes me sad because I thought I moved on from that year's ago..." woody was looking down a Bigby with sadness in his eyes. - _does he hide this emotion all the time? Is that why he is so impulsive lately?-_ Woody thought "How old where you when she died? And did you really get over it or did you do what you always do when you have a cold case and just shoved it into the back of your mind and choke on the emotion you feel?" Bigby was starting to get uncomfortable with Woody being able to read him like an open book right now but he cant help it. "I was one *you never actually get his age I looked for a good 10 minutes..* and I may have just shoved it into the back of my mind...like I do with practically all my emotions except the ones I should do that with...." Woody looked up and a wall "what do you mean 'except the ones I should do that with?'" Bigby closes his eyes already ready for sleep even though he has only been up for about 30 minutes "I dont hide my anger. I'd hide all other emotions if I can.. Its easier for people to be afraid of me and not ask questions that I can't or dont want to answer... rather then have them like you and constantly ask those questions...call it twisted logic but that's the logic I've lived with since I was actually a cub."  After that Bigby fell asleep once more and Woody got  Lost in thought _-so that's why he constantly mad or just doesn't show any emotion all together... I'll have to tell that one to snow.-_ Woody thought.  

hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope to see yous in the next. Bye~


	3. Chapter 3

**the business office: the next morning.**

 

Snow was sitting at her desk working of Bigby and her's paperwork; she didn't think this through fully. no one but her, Woody and Green leaf knew about Bigby being a cub therefor she has to do all her paperwork and Bigby's and what if something happens and they need there sheriff; hes a _**cub**_ for crying out loud he cant do anything! the more she thinks about it the more this idea is stupid. but she haves to remember why they did it Bigby was losing self control and he needed this. still Snow can't help but thin that they should have done it another way; one that didn't cause pain and one that allowed him to still do his job as sheriff. snow was half was finished Bigbys paperwork after finishing hers she wanting to finish Bigbys as soon a  now sick of all of the paper work never really realizing just how much more he has then her. all the complaints are for little things that a sheriff fable or not shouldn't have to deal with. like a cat in a tree; we are fables why do they need a cat or even help to get it out of a tree? Snow was thankful for a phone call that she got as a excuse to have a brake from this craziness 

**_-ring ring ri-_ **

_"Hello; business office."_

"Hey Snow it's Woody. I just wanted to give you an update on Bigby; he tried to escape my room but i blocked all the exits he could find. we had a talk after that but he said something i think you might want to know."

_"I'm listening.."_

"i was asking him questions and to one he said something along the lines of 'i hide my felling except anger so i don't have to answer questions i know i cant answer, its easier to have people fear you rather then have people that care and ask question.'"

_"....do.. do you think that's why he is always mad and on edge?"_

"It'sour best  bet right now. but i'll still ask some questions; might as well take advantage of him being like this well we can. hes only going to be like this for 3 weeks."

_"-sigh- lets just hope that noting meager happens in those three weeks that we would need him for. you know; its only been a day and already i'm realizing that we take him for-granted to much. and how much i overwork him... he had all right to yell at me for giving him even more paperwork then he already had.... he have so much; i guess I've never realized it from  thinking that i had a lot. I'm mostly worried about holly needing him over there because of Grendel. hes needed over there a lot; hopefully it's not to bad since you're not there."_

"Well i'm not there so it shouldn't be all that bad. I'm going to go now though so i don't end up wanking the sleeping wolf; take it easy Snow." 

"you too Woody; night"

_**-click-** _

Snow sighed for what felt like the million time that day and yet again started working on the rest of the paper work. "well buffkin... its going to be a long 3 weeks." Buffkin looked over at Snow from his perch on the desk and also sighed "i have my alcohol prepared already Ms. White but thanks for the heads up." They both went back to work; nether of them looking forward for the days ahead. 

 

**the next day: The Trip Trap**

 

Holly was cleaning some of the glasses and Grendel was sitting in his normal spot drinking like always.

"Hey Holly; have any idea where woody is he said he had to go the the business office for some reason that he didn't explain and now he haven't been here in three days. its getting lonely."

"You say that and yet whenever the guys here you fight and end up having to have me call bigby over here to brake you guys up. i'm honestly not complaining less fight so i don't have to both the sheriff. the wolf needs a day off or something he haven't gotten one in what? like 150 years or some shit like that. As much as hes a pain in my ass as well as you guys are he cares to much about us to really not do it. even if hes a bloody asshole well doing so."

"i guess you're right but still. kinda lonely here now. hell I would take the fuckin' sheriff right now if it would give me something to do."

"Try and find a job."

"Fuck off.. but fine i'll try even though every job i get i get fired from my attitude."

"attempt to find a place where that is more forgiving like a bar or some shit like that."

"Are you trying to tell me something Holly? Just give me your phone or a newspaper where i can look for one."

"Fine; here."

Gren  moved his drink a little over to the side and layid down the newspaper and had a look at the jobs. 

 

**The Lucky Pawn; That same day**

 

Jack was behind the desk and looking at the clock not looking forward to when Bigby was supposed to be here to have a 'chat' with him about stealing things from other fables and putting it up. a few minutes after when Bigby was supposed to be here Jack thought that he would be safe and in the clear but then Snow walked in the store and he would be lying if he said she looked good. so he lied.

"Hey Snow looking good; what brings you here and where is your ever so loyal lap dog?"

_"Get rid of that shit eating smirk off your face Jack; and Bigby isn't my 'lap dog' he isn't able to come here tonight so I came in lace of him. now Jack.. ready for out chat?"_

"OOoohh and what are you going to do  ** _princes_**.?"

_"DON'T CALL ME THAT!! I can and very well will get you fired from this job if you don't smarten up! So awns er me and tell me why and if i even get a gimps that yo're lying then you're losing this job Jack." Snow tried to seem pretty threatening trying to fallow a less harsh demeanor that bigby used when doing his job all well trying to keep the meaning in it._

"OK! okay cool it lady; The floor is yours."

Snow sighed and thought to herself that 'this was the worst idea I've ever had in a long time turning him into a cub. at least it wont last forever. only a few weeks..... i need to apology to him big time once hes back to normal.' She the turned to face Jack and began talking to him.

 

**Woody's** **Apartment: later that day**

 

Bigby was walking around the room well growling to himself despite how much he wants to he cant just go out into the streets and run to his apartment and see if Colin or someone could help him  in the situation. He ended up just walking laps around the small apartment well trying to will himself to his normal self. Just when Bigby saw a small enough crack in the wall that he might be able to get through and find T.J. or someone to tack him to the woodlands is when Woody almost steeped on poor Bigby.

_"WHAT THE HELL WOODY!"_ Bigby yelled and bit Woodys ankle 

"Wh- OOOWWWW FUCKING SHIT BIGBY THAT HURT!"

_"Well then next time don't almost FUCKING STEP ON ME!!"_

"OH i'm so sorry Bigby; didnt see you down there."

_"like shit i'm  not that small my name is 'Big Bad Wolf' so fuck off!"_

"Bad Wolf? More like Tiny Cute Cub. nice try Bigby. or should i call you CuteC?"

Bigby growled and bit the same spot on woodys ankle as he did moments before _"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!"_

"OW! OKAY! i deserved that one. now stop doing that!"

_"yes you fucking did; and i'll stop once you stop giving me reason to do that."_

"I'll watch where i step for now one and i wound call you that  ~~at least out loud~~ is that ok?"

_"-sigh- fine..."_

"This is going to be a **_long_** few weeks.. isn't it?

_"Unfortunately.."_

"Lovley.." 

_"yep..."_

"want to find a game and a bottle of acohole so we have something to do for at least a good three minutes?"

_"Why the fuck now.. anything in mind?"_

"nope. lets start looking then"

_"in trying to find something you can knock the distraction number up to seven."_

"fun"

And so Bigby and Woody set out to try and find something to keep them keep them entertained and make this week go by faster. witch proved harder then what it would have been since Bigby is a wolf eight now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! sorry it took a while to get out. hope to see you in the next chapter.


	4. Not a chapter

Okay so, I fell out of the fandom for a while but i recently got back into it when a video came into my suggested fed on youtube so i will try and get a chapter out this week hopefully once i figure out what i want to do with the story next. sorry for the long absence i'll try and get the chapter to be long but no promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Only rule I have with the comments is just be nice to each other. And respect other decisions or ideas even if you dont agree or think it's stupid.. all in all just dont be dicks to each other.


End file.
